In industrial settings, data, measurement values, control signals, and the like are generally transferred between control systems and one or more instruments or field devices (e.g., sensors or actuators), requiring a large number of interface circuits. The connection or input/output (I/O) pins for conventional interface circuits communicating with the industrial environment are typically designated in general, based on the function for the J/O pins. Generally, the function of an I/O pin is determined by the physical properties of the signal, upstream or downstream higher system functions, and the system configuration.
The physical properties are usually determined by the device characteristics and the computer system characteristics. For example, an analog input for a device is defined by its properties as an input for voltage or current. In general, additional properties may also be specified, such as input impedance, input range, transient response, over voltage resistance, etc. System functions are generally determined by analog/digital converters, if necessary, analog or digital filters, sequence controllers, processors, etc. Various forms of realization can be selected for these functions and their distribution among existing system components. The system configuration typically includes the configuration of the power supply, the connection of the I/O pins, the connection of the higher order systems, e.g., via a field bus, and the configuration of mechanical properties of the field devices.
In general, typical solutions use exchangeable components for realizing different types of I/O pins. The design and/or configuration of these components typically determine the physical properties of the I/O pins. In general, different components, which realize the required properties and especially the physical properties for each connection, have been produced for each specific type of I/O connection. Therefore, an array of different interface circuits must typically be produced, assembled, and kept in storage in case of failures or changes in I/O type. For example, typical interface circuits are formed as pluggable modules, which have identical arrangements of connection legs, so they can be readily replaced in case of failure or if a change in physical properties for an I/O signal is needed. However, even if interface circuits can be provided to support various types of signals, such components typically require rewiring to support the different I/O signal modes, increasing the likelihood of error in wiring and failure of the interface circuit and the associated monitoring system.